1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications networks. In particular, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and devices that enable device-level and network-level network operator control.
2. Background of the Invention
Erroneous mobile device behavior can compromise user data, corrupt billing records, or even congest network resources denying or degrading data and voice service to users. Examples of such behavior include tampering with device firmware to allow the user to place an unbilled phone call or mobile device infection by a virus which causes it to take part in a distributed denial of service attack on a server. As well, the wireless communications networks frequently used by mobile devices add new challenges in network performance not sufficiently accounted for by protocols designed with wired networks in mind.
Traditionally, there has been a link between mobile devices and mobile service providers. For example, the iPhone™ is only available in the United States for use on the AT&T™ mobile service network. Typically, a user purchases a service plan from a mobile service provider and is presented with a choice of mobile devices configured by the mobile service provider for that service plan.
Increasingly, however, users desire the freedom to choose a mobile device independently from their choice of mobile service provider. As mobile devices become more complex, it makes more sense for users to keep their mobile devices even if they desire to switch their mobile service providers. Such a consideration was less important when the difference in handsets was mainly cosmetic. Currently, so much personal data is present on these devices that switching devices can require significant effort. In addition, when mobile service providers need to specifically configure mobile devices for their network, mobile service providers are forced to have to deal with thousands of mobile device and operating system vendors. This necessity means that introducing new services and network features to their users is that much more tortuous. Such considerations have given rise to the proliferation for sale of “unlocked” devices, i.e., devices not tied by some means to work only with a particular mobile service provider.
While they provide opportunities to users and mobile service providers, the proliferation of such devices can pose increased threats to communications networks maintained by service providers. When a mobile service provider configures a mobile device before allowing it to operate on its mobile service network, it has, for example, the opportunity to install device identification, performance monitoring, and troubleshooting software directly into the mobile device. Furthermore, as the standard operating system software, such as Symbian, generally found on unlocked devices displaces the proprietary software heretofore found on non-unlocked mobile devices, the ability of a virus to create a mass infection of mobile devices becomes that much greater.
Thus there is a need for systems, methods, and devices that allow mobile service providers to monitor and control mobile devices even when they have not been pre-configured to operate on the mobile service network.